gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emerald Isle Tavern
James Corrigan |runby= |owner=Daniel Keane |parent= |subsid= |headquarter= |locations=Four Points, |role= |products=Alcohol Distribution |hidec= |founding= Jun 1965 March 2008 |defunct= |affiliation=Jeffersontown Mob}} The Emerald Isle Tavern is an Irish Pub, located in the Four Points neighborhood in Mid- . It is notoriously reputed as a social hub for local organised crime figures by the general public. History The Emerald Isle Tavern is a recent re-addition to the Four Points area. A former dilapidated video store, the building that would become the Tavern was in disuse for several years, before being purchased by James Corrigan in early 2008. But unbeknownst to some, before the 70's the building housed a similar establishment of the same name. Some speculate Corrigan knew about this, as it was too accurate to be a coincidence. Regardless, soon it was remodeled and renovated to become one of the few Irish pubs in Los Santos, but also the most colorful on the East Side. Since it's inception, it had been a popular location for many of the area's locals to congregate. In early 2010, in the midst of a feud between local criminals in the Four Points, the bar was infiltrated, set ablaze then blown-up using homemade explosives. Due to their being no witnesses the perpetrators were never discovered, although the police looked thoroughly. It is assumed that the attack, was one to cripple local kingpin James Corrigan's hold on the area. Most likely, by loyalists of his deceased rival Michael Norman.It was later rebuilt and opened up only once, for Saint Patrick's day. In mid-July of 2010, Ryan O'Callaghan had purchased the Emerald Isle Tavern after several missing tax records and miscalculations over the business left the property to the state, which was later sold to associates of the Filippelli Crime Family who sold the bar to Ryan out of good faith. Shortly thereafter purchasing the tavern from the Italian-Americans, Ryan O'Callaghan had handed the deed back to James Corrigan whom had just been released from jail.Ryan was made into the co-owner of the bar as a sign of good faith.This came to a change however when Ryan was run out of town by Shane Donahue and his crew of mobsters who had pushed Ryan from the spotlight and taken over the Four Points. In the late Octuber, 2011. The Emerald Isle Tavern was burnt down by Richard Cassidy himself, this however, remained unknown. The local residents blindly blamed the afro-american street gangs of South-Jefferson. Media connected the dots of recent gang-land violence to the arsony. In the middle of November, 2011. James Carnahan along with his boys purchased the burnt down property and had it rebuilt. They stuck with the reputable name to honor their former friend and boss Richard Cassidy. On the 26th the Emerald Isle Tavern was back on its feet and in business. Atmosphere The Tavern is usually patronized by the local residents of the Four Points, amongst others. To these regulars the nuances of having a drink and watching the game in a place where "everybody knows your name" is a comforts that most bar hoppers will never find. Of course, it can be said that some non-natives or undesirables (as deemed by the locals), have had trouble sin the past being serviced or maybe even asked to leave should they outstay their welcome. While the tavern is generally a friendly and inviting place, it is the whim of the staff and the regular patrons, whether you will be accepted into the establishment. Staff Administration Daniel Keane - James Carnahan - Morgan Gallagher - Bartenders Steven Herbert Menu